Ruby and the Woman of Remnant
by RootBeverage
Summary: A collection of oneshots that involves futa!Ruby with various female RWBY characters. Contains g!p (Rated M for sexual content and adult language)
1. Introductions

First things first I'll tell you a little about the stories you're about to read.

Number 1, it's all smut. All of it is just mindless senseless smut about sweet adorable Ruby Rose having a cock and fucking the women of Remnant in one-shots. Every chapter will contain a sex scene involving Big Dick Ruby and a woman that will be announced in the chapter title. Also sometimes the characters will have a diffrent personality from the show, like Ruby maybe quiet in this and Blake may be more out going. So that's just a heads up.

Number 2, none of the stories are connected together so don't think it's just Ruby acquiring a massive harem. Each story is of its own and if you're having a bit trouble understanding that I'll put it like this, this is like a folder for a bunch of short stories that have no connection what's so ever. I hope that's a bit easier to understand a bit, not trying to call anyone stupid I'm just being helpful and explaining the concept a bit.

Number 3, Ruby and the women she will be involved with are of the age of 18 and over. When I say 'Teen' I mean the person is 18 and 19, not below. So it's not a fanfic of underage Ruby going at it with underage women.

Number 4, I am new at this so there will be a lot of mistakes made. Just a little warning, and feedback is always welcome to try and improve the quality of writing. Just don't absolute shit on my writing like **"Oh man this crap is terrible, seriously who is this bad" **ya know? Instead of trying to discourage try to encourage and it'll make the world go around much easier and maybe future chapters will be written a lot more smoother.

Number 5, There may be a time where I take a male character in the series and turn them into a female, just to not run out of females to ship our lovely Cock Ruby with.

Number 6, none of the things will be extreme like cum inflation, gore, scat play. Urine maybe confusing because I'll eventually add a scene where the female squirts such and such but I won't actually have the girls pissing on each other for shits and giggles. So try to avoid thinking the woman squirting is just the woman pissing.

Number 7, if you don't like women being with women even when one of them has a penis then just don't read. Because that's all these short stories are about. There will never be a case where Ruby gets with a male Juane or any male unless it refers to Number 5. So don't hate on it because of that.

Number 8, I don't own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I really own is the plot I add the characters into, unless it's inspired by something (_and I will make it known of the inspiration) _the ideas are entirely mine and if the plot somehow matches with another persons story it's is purely coincidental and not done on purpose. Again, **i don't own any of the characters of RWBY. **

Number 9, If you genuinely like the story I wrote you can add your support by telling me so in the reviews. If you don't like it you can tell me as well and I will try to avoid doing that in the future unless it's something truly insulting like in Number 4. Which this rule is like Number 4 but it helps to repeat the important ones.

Number 10, I truly hope you enjoy these one shots and my ideas for bringing the two characters together in a smut scene.


	2. FestiveLove(Yang)

**Sum: When the cat and heiress are away it's time for the two sisters to cuddle on the couch and watch Christmas comedies. That is until a certain blonde starts to get a little affectionate but who's complaining? Certainly not Ruby.**

* * *

After sharing a few hugs, even Weiss didn't complain about getting an Ursa hug from Yang, Ruby and Yang watched as the two boarded the airship. Waving frantically even when it took off and disappeared into the horizon. "So what now," Ruby asked. Following after Yang as the blonde turned and started walking back to bumblebee.

"We don't need those two to have fun Rubes," she wrapped an arm around Ruby's neck and pulled her into the blondes side. "When we get back, we can start decorating the place and bake some cookies. Then we can light up the fireplace, make some hot chocolate and watch some festive movies."

Ruby let out a small laugh and nodded, some cookies and hot cocoa sounded good right now. "Yeah, alright. We should stop by the store and get some stuff then."

When they got back home, they immediately broke out the decorations. Ruby used her semblance to decorate the outside, placing stickers on windows, hanging lights from the gutters and wrapping them around the trees and got the inflatables started. When she was done with that she helped Yang decorate the inside. Putting up the tree, hanging the ornaments and Ruby got to place the tree topper that was custom made with the four girls combined into one.

By the time the sun went to an early slumber the happy grimm inflatables were inflated and the inside was fully decorated with soft lighting. Ruby and Yang were in the kitchen, Yang making the hot chocolate and Ruby pulling out sheets of gingerbread cookies in various grimm shapes.

"Cookies are done!" She announced, taking off the oven mitts and walking up behind Yang. "Alright Rubes, just putting the chocolate in," Yang said as Ruby wrapped her arms around the blondes waist. Ruby leaned her head against Yang's shoulder as she watched the elder chop up the dark chocolate and slide it into the heated milk. Adding a bit of sugar and a teaspoon of vanilla Yang grabbed a wooden spoon and started stirring.

Ruby watched in awe as the white mixture slowly started turning a bubbly brown and Yang lowered the heat a bit, giving it a few more stirs before setting the spoon aside and turning in Ruby's arm. "Hey," Yang said with a smile. Ruby let out a small giggle, staring into lilac eyes with adoration.

"Hey." She saw the blondes eyes lower slightly. Reaching up with one hand to gently caress Ruby's cheek, Yang leaned down pressing their lips together in a soft passionate kiss. Only lasting a few seconds but it was enough to send Ruby's heart soaring into a rapid drum beat.

"Want to go pick out the movie while I finish up here?"

Ruby nodded and stepped up a little, pecking the blondes lips. "Alright, don't take too long." Yang nodded and Ruby broke away, heading back to the living room. Crouching in front of the shelf that held every movie the girls have obtained. Picking one she knew Yang loved she gently pulled it out and went to the tv's DVD player. Grabbing the remote for it off the table, she took the previous disc out and placed it in the empty case nearby before popping the new one in and turned it on along with the tv.

Hearing cabinets being open in the kitchen she knew the blonde was almost done. Cutting off the main light she sat down on the couch and watched the movie previews until Yang walked carrying a tray with a large plate of cookies and two large mugs that had steam rising off the top.

"What did ya pick," Yang asked as she sat the tray down on the coffee table and grabbed the two mugs, handing one to Ruby. "Winter Sting," she said as she grabbed the mug while the blonde sat down close beside her. Once Yang was settled in Ruby carefully scooted closer and leaned into her side, blowing gently into her own mug to cool the steaming liquid down. Yang gently wrapped her prosthetic arm, that was covered in synthetic skin, around Ruby and caressed the red tipped teen's shoulder with her thumb. "You could've picked something you liked."

"I do like this one," Ruby responded. Lifting the edge of the mug to her lips she took a careful sip of the hot liquid. Feeling the warmth that it down to her toes the flavor of chocolate was strong and sweet causing the teen to moan before sipping more of it. Ruby sighed and relaxed into Yang's side as the movie began. The two enjoying their closeness to each other and munching on gingerbread grimm as they sip hot chocolate.

Once the movie was done and their mugs empty along with nothing but the crumb remainings of the ginger grimm horde Yang held Ruby next to her as the Silver Eyed teen moved her head from the blondes shoulders to her soft large breasts. Yang's semblance was like laying on a nice comfortable warm bed that after the first 10 minutes of the show they were currently watching she let out a happy yawn before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Which didn't last long.

She opened her eyes slowly as something rubbing the middle of her pants and something soft kept pressing against the base of her neck. Raising her arm to rub the tiredness from her eyes, she couldn't move her head as something laid in the crook of her neck. Kissing the spot. "Y-Yang?"

With the constant rubbing on her crotch she slowly started to become erect, making Yang giggle slightly into Ruby's neck. "Yes Ruby?" The sound of her husky tone and her warm breath tickling her neck made her shudder. She felt the hand rubbing her stop for second and another second it slowly pulled down along with the sound of her zipper being open.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked. Stiffening slightly as the hand slipped through the opening and she could definitely feel the hand now rubbing against her restrained penis. Yang's soft breathing slowly went up her neck to her ear, "it's been a while since we've done it and now's the perfect opportunity while they're away." The owner of the voice nipped the skin of her ear making Ruby hiss out in pain before the hand slipped through the opening of her boxers and caressed her.

"No more holding back Rubes, free to do whatever we want for five days." A warm tongue pressed against the spot of ear where the blonde just bit. Slightly soothing the sting. Ruby watched as the hand slipped out and quickly went to the button of her pants. With a hard twist and push the button was free leaving her wide open for Yang to slip back inside to continue caressing her insider her boxers. "You and I can be as loud we want, anywhere in the house. Your bedroom, my bedroom, their bedroom." Yang laughed at the last part causing Ruby to smile at the image of doing it on the ice queen's bed. How furious the heiress would be if she'd ever found out.

Yang went back to kissing her neck while the hand worked her penis gently. Not enough to get her off but just enough to make any rational thoughts go away as Ruby relaxed more into the blondes kisses. She felt like she was in some kind of bliss, like a night full of partying and at the end she gets to cuddle in the blonde's arms.

Pulling away slightly, enough so that she could turn her head. She gently met Yang's lips with her own. Smiling slightly into the kiss as the blonde let out a barely audible moan. She felt Yang finally pulled out her penis, whimpering slightly into Yang's lips as the sensitive head twitched slightly in the cold air before being warmed by Yang's gentle caress. Breaking away she watched with slightly drooping eyes as Yang started to grasp at the base and slowly worked her hand to the top then back down again.

The prosthetic arm brought her in closer so that her head was laying against Yang's bust and the hand slipped into her shirt and down to where Ruby's breast were. "Does that feel good Ruby," Yang asked, using her prosthetic hand to squeeze and play with Ruby's tit through the bra. Ruby nodded, feeling a moan escape her lips as a finger swiped and pressed against a hardened nipple. She felt the hand pumping her cock get slightly warmer which added to the pleasure building insider her. Her heart was beating faster along with her breathing.

Not wanting Ruby to bust already she alternated between strokes, enjoying how the younger teen reacted to her touch as her prosthetic slipped inside the teens bra and tease the nipple below her fingers. She looked down at Ruby, pressing a kiss to the girls head. "You're so fucking beautiful Ruby," she whispered gently but loud enough so the silver eyed teen would hear. Yang had to slip her hand of Ruby's bra as the teen pulled away and turned to look up at her.

"You're beautiful too Yang," she whispered and the blondes face lit up slightly before it leaned down and Yang's lips captured her in a deep and passionate kiss. Ruby felt a tongue swipe her lips and she quickly parted her lips to let it inside, meeting with her own. The hand slowly stroking her sped up, bringing her quickly to the edge before slowing down. Releasing a small growl for the tease that quickly turned into a moan as the hand sped up again. This time not slowing down as she neared her climax. Yang suddenly broke the kiss and her other arm brought the two together so the the blondes lips were right next to her ear. "Cum for me Rubes," Yang harshly whispered that sounded so hot that it drove her over the edge. A soft whimper releasing from her as her penis pulsed and shot rope after rope of cum.

"There you go," Yang said as she pumped slowly, trying to milk every last drop the teen can give. Most of went over the Teens shirt and pants but toward the end some of the go onto her hand which she waited until it was all out before raising the cum covered hand and licking it clean. It was much sweeter than the other times and only a little bit of salt. The one good thing that came of the teens sweet tooth. Reaching down she used her finger to clean the tip free from the jizz and stuck the same finger into her mouth. Maybe she should've sucked her off but she enjoyed holding Ruby as the teen climaxed.

Finally coming down from her high Ruby quickly straddled Yang's waist, surprising the blonde and surprising her even more when Ruby crashed their lips together. Not waiting for an invitation she slipped her tongue through the blondes lips, instantly tasting a new flavor that mingled with the chocolate and ginger. She pulled back and smirked down at the blonde. "You like the taste of my cum huh?" Knowing the blonde liked it when she took control she didn't wait for Yang to answer, instead she went for her neck. Leaving rough kisses and painful nips up to the quickly drumming pulse that she felt out with her tongue. The hands running through her hair paused momentarily until she bit down firmly.

"Fuck Rubes," Yang groaned. A mixture of pain and pleasure as the mouth latched on to her neck suckled the skin and a tongue soothed the area where the teeth just were, no doubt leaving a mark. Hands gently pawed at her breasts through her shirt and she silently thanked herself for not wearing a bra today. Ruby gently released her hold on the pulse and her face came back into view. The silver no longer helped their usual innocent shine but darkened steel full of lust as she smirked, sending a new wave of arousal to soak her already wet panties.

"No bra today either? My my sis you're sure becoming a little rebel today, aren't you?" Ruby suddenly gripped the breasts hard seeing a bit of pain along with the lust in the lilac eyes. Leaning into the Blonde and pressing her lips against an ear she harshly said, "After I get done repaying the favor. I'm going to fuck that wet little cunt of yours until you're a shaking mess underneath me." With a dash of rose petals that quickly disappeared she appeared between the blondes legs. Spreading them apart and gripped the edge of Yang's shorts, a damp spot already visible in the brown fabric. "Did you forget to wear panties too sis." She asked, slowly pulling the shorts down.

Yang shook her head no and watched as Ruby's eyes taking in her soaked underwear. "All for me? You shouldn't have," the younger sibling said. Yang opened her mouth to say something but it quickly slammed shut as a tongue pressed against her sex through the soaked fabric. Letting out a moan through clenched teeth she couldn't help but grab her chest to ground herself as that tongue quickly found her clit. "Fuck Ruby, please!"

Ruby closed her eyes as she worked at the spot. Getting revenge for the edging. Pressing in closer she sucked in the spot getting more of Yang's arousal out through the fabric. A taste she grew to like immediately. Finally having enough of teasing the blonde she pulled her head back to remove the wet article of clothing before diving back in. Plunging two fingers inside and her tongue instantly finding her pulsing clit. Yang's hands quickly grabbed her hair and pulled her closer with a loud moan and the inner thighs wet and soft closed in on her head keeping Ruby where she was.

Ruby played with the blondes clit with her tongue while her fingers worked Yang's insides, loving how the hot walls kept clenching around the pistoning digits trying to trap them in and lead them to the sweet spot she knew would make the woman release her sweet clear nectar.

Yang was desperate now, the coil wound tightly ready to be sprung but Ruby kept it from happening, she regretted the thing she did to the teen earlier but this was almost torture. Her legs were wound tightly around Ruby's head and her hands were grabbing soft hair to anchor herself to the place. With each thrust of the fingers insider her she felt herself release the air she so desperately needed. Sweat beaded against her skin at the strain and with a loud final plead for release she loosened the grip from Ruby's hair and clutch them to her body as Ruby finally plunged three fingers deep insider her and she felt the teens mouth suck on her clit she released a sharp cry as the coil wound so tight snapped and her vision went dark.

Ruby's eyes widened as warm liquid quickly sprayed onto her lower chin and clothes but she didn't dare let up as she felt Yang's legs shake around her head. Still gently sucking on the pulsing nub in her mouth she went back to only two fingers. Thrusting in and out as another spray soaked the top of her shirt and seeped into her bra. She kept going until the walls stopped trying to strangle her fingers and the legs fell limped to the sides. She released the clit and gently kissed it before raising her head to see a reawakening Yang whose face was dripping with sweet and chest heaving. She smiled at the unfocused look in the lilac eyes and stood up to take off her wet shirt and toss it the side along with her bra.

When Yang came down from her multi orgasm high she saw herself in a different position before. Her arms were wrapped loosely around Ruby's neck while hands were holding her up by her outer thighs. "W-Wha." She pulled her head away which was laying on Ruby's shoulder and came into view with a smirking Ruby. "Welcome back sis." She suddenly felt something tease her entrance and she watched those Grey steel eyes as she was filled with Ruby's warm cock. She couldn't stop the whimpered, "Fuck" that escaped her as the heated cock inside her pulled back out and slammed back in with a small clap. Slow at first as she felt her walls clench around Ruby. "How can you possibly be so tight?" A voice hissed into her ear sending a chill down her already shaking form. Suddenly she felt her back lay against the couch and she loosened hold around Ruby's neck. Her sisters face a permanent look of calm despite the overwhelming lust and desire in her darkened eyes.

Seeing the blonde below her sent tremors of excitement through her, her eyes trailed down Yang's body. Taking in her clothes bust that she'd have to fix later and all the way down to where she was hilted inside her. Even when she wasn't moving the the fleshy walls of her sister around her cock still moved and constricted around her. Looking back up into the blonde's eyes filled with lust and pleasure that filled her with happiness. She smiled softly as she unhooked the arms around her, the blonde watching her every movement. "Well, I guess I'll just have to fix this don't I?" She watched the blondes eyes as flash of desire went through them before being covered by pleasure as she pulled back and pushed back in to her painfully slow.

"Ruby… please," Yang panted. The slow pace Ruby was setting felt agonizing, keeping her from the pleasure she knew Ruby could give. "You think you're in the right to beg fucking slut," her sister barked out sending a fresh wave of arousal that coated the cock inside her. Yang let out a whimper as her sister pulled out and leaned over her. She couldn't move her eyes from the darkened silver above her. "You're mine you understand that? You don't get to make requests, especially when you've acted like such a slut today. Don't think I didn't notice your attempts on Blake." Those eyes came closer until they disappeared and a face pressed into her neck to the spot where Ruby bit earlier. "You're lucky I don't require much to please. Apologize and say you're mine, and I'll give you what you want." Yang shuddered as lips gently touched the bruise spot. "I'm sorry Ruby, Blake doesn't mean anything to me. I'll never be hers. Only yours," she whispered. A tongue swept over the bruised spot and trail up her neck to her ear, "what is that you want." She heard Ruby asked, her warm breath brushed against her earlobe and sent a chill down the path where her tongue was. She felt something pressing against her sex, ready to plunge in.

"I want you to fuck me hard Ruby," Yang bit out and Ruby laughed next to the blondes ear. "As you wish sunshine," she whispered before roughly thrusting forward. A whimpered here and moan there she kept her head buried into Yang's neck as she pounded the blonde. Using her lips and teeth to abused the blondes neck, it didn't take long before hands clawed deep into her back and lovely scream left the blondes lips. She slowed her hips to a stop inside as Yang's insides flexed around her cock and the body below trembled. She pressed comforting kisses to Yang's shoulders as she felt the last of her tremors leave. "You alright," she said gently. She raised herself up and met the blondes eyes. Yang nodded and smiled up at her, still panting from the ordeal. "Yeah Rubes… fuck I love it when you get like that." Ruby smiled and leaned forward to capture the blondes lips. Yang instantly wrapping her arms around her neck pulling them closer with a low moan.

Breaking the kiss she smirked up at her sister, "You know, we're still not done yet." She said, causing the teen above to tilt her head. "What do you mean?" Yang released a small giggle before quickly flipping them over, hearing her sibling let out a quick yelp. Now that she's the one on top she sat up. "You still haven't gotten to cum yet." She said, taking off her tank top and unclasp her bra. Throwing the two items of clothing over the couch she leaned down pressing her face to Ruby's. "You've had your fun, now I get to have mine." Pressing their lips back together she lifted her hips slightly and brought it back down. She bit Ruby's lower lip to keep herself from moaning as she rode the teen hard and fast. For now it was all about her sister below her. With her hips practically slamming onto the cock she couldn't hold back for long and she broke the kiss, burying her face into her sisters neck in a low groan as another orgasm ripped through her. "Fuck you have gotten better at this," she said gently into the youngers girls neck receiving a laugh in return. "You don't have to hold back anymore Rubes." She started moving her hips again despite just having an orgasm.

Ruby ran her hand down to the hips and stopped them from connecting again. "What are you doing Ruby?" She heard Yang asked and instead of answering she started thrusting upwards at a fast pace. Letting herself concentrate on quickly building the pressure in her groan as her throbbing cock slammed into her sister over and over. She heard Yang cry out into her neck and body start to tremble at the approach of an orgasm and allowing the use of her semblance she met it with one of her own. Sheathing her cock inside as it sprayed Yang's insides with cum. Letting out an animalistic grunt with each pulse and her sisters shaking body to her as the blonde muffled her pleasured screams in her neck. "Fuck," she said. Letting her body go limp along with the blonde lying above her. She gently started to run her fingers through the blondes hair, feeling the underside damp with sweat. "I love you Yang," she whispered into her ear.

Smiling in to Ruby's skin she gently whispered, "I love you too Ruby."


End file.
